


The Joining of Angles

by Karl_Wheezer_Marx



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl_Wheezer_Marx/pseuds/Karl_Wheezer_Marx
Summary: Adam and John are on a romantic camping trip when things take a turn for the sexual
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot
Kudos: 1





	The Joining of Angles

Amidst the romantic candle-lit campground stood my one and only love, the man who completed me the most, John. His blue eyes radiate an aura of sexual desire and passion as he gazed longingly into my soul.  
“Is the kitty hungry?” he spoke in a soft sensual gruff voice, beckoning for me to come near.  
Instantly I could feel my face blush brighter than the flag of my home Mother Russia, and before I could respond John rose from his pedestal of passion and approached me, placing his rough yet tender hands on my young face.  
“Heh, you’re so cute when you blush” John muttered, inching closer and closer with each passing breath.  
“Are you ready, Adam?” He softly spoke sensually.  
I was unable to muster a response but shook my head in agreement.  
“Heh, good boy.” John said whilst tossing my boyish blonde hair.  
“I...I love you John…” I muttered softly as I gazed longingly into his eyes, my heart full of love and desire.  
I took a deep breath, and slowly began to unhinge my jaw like the very serpent John represented. John began to lay down on a blanket of leaves in front of me, and slowly and softly I began to envelop his entire being into my now large gaping Boy Mouth Hole.  
John’s face began to fill with a redness of passion and desire, as he slowly submitted to my snake-like stomach. In seemingly no time at all, it was just his head left, his face filled with pure orgasmic bliss, and like a spaghetti noodle i slurped him up.  
“Thank you John...I love you” I whispered.  
Slowly my mouth began to turn back to normal, as it should and shall always be. John will forever exist inside of me now, and forever shall we be 2 souls combined into one.


End file.
